Stronger Than Words
by Kei Ago
Summary: On an routine inspection on a small medicinal town on the outskirts of East city, Edward is captured by one of the more 'radical' in the medical profession. Parental!RoyEd Chimera!Ed Possible RoyAi and mentions of AlWin. T just in case.
1. Re Acquinted

**Stronger than words**

**Hi xD This is one of my first FMA fan fics. I've dabbled a little before, but this is the only one I've written with the intent of continuing it. I hope you enjoy it XD. It's supposed to be a alternate ending type thing. Mustang DOESN'T have a eye-patch, (sorry no Pirate!Roy :3) and Ed didn't get shipped out to Germany. Alphonse regained his body, Ed hasn't regained his limbs. :3 No pairings really, POSSIBLY Royai later on. Parental!RoyEd. Mentions of AlWin, NO YAOI. :) As much as we love it, I wanted to write something more fluffy this time. Chimera!Ed. I know, ANOTHER chimera!Ed fic, but I wanted to give it a go. I want to explore the mind of the colonel and the Ed, and I found the best way to do that was put on in a vulnerable position, and lock them in a house :3 Enjoy! **

****

Summary: On an routine inspection on a small medicinal town on the outskirts of East city, Edward is captured by one of the more 'radical' in the medical profession. Edward is fused with a Snow Leopard, and loses his ability to speak, earning himself the voice of the leopard. After returning to Central, in less than mint conditioned, the Colonel is ordered by his Lieutenant to take care of the chimera boy, and naturally, the two grow on each other, but not without their 'little scuffles.' 

**Chapter 1 – Re-acquainted**

The first thing that crossed the young blonde alchemist's foggy mind was the pain, which caused him to cry out instantly, his body going rigid as the warm flow of alchemic energy flowed. Only this time it wasn't Edward activating the circle. No, this time, he was just the material, a doll to be crafted by the rookie hands controlling his fate. He felt the deep burning sensation at the base of his spine first, screaming out for the mad man to stop. He didn't. Edward clenched his teeth hard, his hands and feet burning and tingling, the sensation flowing to his skull and throat. He tried to scream, but all that left his mouth was a strangled gasp, and blood. So much blood. _His_ blood.

"Sir." came the stern voice of Riza, followed by a sharp 'click' as she cocked her pistol. Havoc and Co. giggled, listening in on one of Riza and the Colonel's 'friendly conversations' regarding paperwork. They jumped, scrambling for their own desks as the ring of a gunshot struck their ears, followed by a frantic scramble, and furious scratching of the Colonel's pen on paperwork. Riza re-entered the main section of the office, her strict gaze drifting over the immature group, sighing as they all scribbled frantically, sitting back at her own desk.

Mustang swore under his breath as his hand cramped, flinging the pen down and sulking. He glanced at his clock, and the calender. It had been a week since he'd sent Edward on his mission. He frowned. It shouldn't be taking this long, it was only a small scale operation. Since Edward had recovered Alphonse's body he'd been so restless. Al had gone to stay in Risembool, to regain his strength, and unbeknownst to Winry, ask the blonde girl out. Edward had not recovered his own limbs, and had chosen to stay in Central, in the military.  
"Christ Boss, what happened?!" Havoc's voice echoed from the next room, chair legs squealing in protest as they scraped across the floor, as the occupants hurried to leave them. Roy's ears pricked, and he looked to his office door as a pale Fuery burst in.  
"Sir," he swallowed. "It's Major Elric..."

Roy gaped at the deathly pale boy sprawled across the sofa in the office, as Riza gently cleaned some of the dry blood from any visible inch of skin. Roy gulped, his mouth bone dry. Edward's skin was pale as a sheet, his flesh arm covered in lacerations, varying in depth, and length. His shirt was in tatters, and stained a dark, dirty red, purple and blue bruises visible across his torso, along with numerous more lacerations.  
"What happened?" Roy barked, keeping his persona calm and collected. After all, how can an army put trust in their leader and his judgement, if it's not clear he believes in himself? Breda shook his head, his lips pursed.  
"Dunno, he just wandered in and fell down. Didn't say a word." Edward shifted slightly on the couch, his face scrunching slightly as Riza cleaned the wounds. She hushed him softly.

"So he didn't say how he got _those?_" Mustang's eyes narrowed as he gestured to the brown, freckled 'cat' ears, and the long, very fluffy, spotted tail. Havoc shook his head, chewing on a cigarette.  
"Well then, we'll just have to wait and ask him won't we?" Mustang stated, sitting down.

Edward's mind surged, hundreds of scents, noises, and memories clouded his already cloudy mind. His body ached and stung all over, so naturally, he whimpered bringing his hand to a particularly persistent sting on his cheek. He flinched as a soft, somewhat feminine hand took his wrist gently.  
"Don't honey.. you'll irritate the cut.."came Riza's voice, the heavy scent of gunpowder piercing his heightened senses.

"Is he awake?" Mustang's voice rung out, the leather of the chair creaking as he stood up.

"I think so." Riza mumbled. "Edward? C'mon open your eyes.." she stroked his hair back softly, the seemingly new mothering side confusing the already rumbled co-workers. Edward blinked, groggily, a low growl echoing from his throat.


	2. Questions Answers & Invitations

**Chapter two – Questions, answers, and 'invitations.' **

**Sorry the last chapter was so short xD I'll see if I can make this one a little longer :3 **

**Thank you for the reviews and adds and such :) If you review, I'll always answer you in the next chapter xD  
Amiegirl17 – Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)  
MYV382****: Haha thanks! Here's an update :3 **

"What happened?" Mustang questioned the boy, who was now relocated on the sofa in Mustang's office. Edward was staring into his lap, or more to the point, at the tail.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang slammed his hands down onto the desk, pushing himself up keeping his gaze focused on the young alchemist. Edward flinched, turning to the man instantly, the signature glare returning to his features. Mustang raised an eyebrow, watching the small alchemist.

"What happened, it's an easy enough question Fullmetal." Edward raised a hand, placing it lightly on his throat, glaring at the colonel and shaking his head. Mustang blinked, letting the gesture sink in for a moment, the cogs in his head ticking through.

"You.. Can't talk?" Edward nodded, the velvet ears flattening against his hair. Mustang gulped, covering up any flicker of worry with a sigh. He placed a pen and paper in front of the bot, watching him scribble out a message, noticing how the alchemists fingernails had been replaced with sharp claws. Edward held out the paper with a grunt, snapping Mustang out of his trance.

"And so, Edward has been forcefully joined via DNA using alchemy, to a leopard." Mustang explained to the bewildered and worried group of staff.

"He's.." Breda started, gulping.  
"He's a chimera?" Havoc finished, chewing on a new cigarette. Roy nodded, clutching the note that Edward had earlier scrawled out in his pocket. Edward, who was currently sleeping quietly in the colonel's office.

"Who would do that to him?" Riza questioned, her sharp, strict persona back up and running. "He's only a kid.." Mustang shrugged.  
"He didn't say who it was, only that he killed them." The team blinked, taking in the information.  
"The boss wouldn't kill anyone.." Mustang shrugged once more.  
"You know how adrenaline works Havoc, or more to the point, how it doesn't." Riza gulped, and turned to Roy.  
"He's staying with you." Roy blinked, paling.

"WHAT?!"  
"You heard. He trusts you, even if he doesn't' say it, and he's just as stubborn as you are. He's staying with you."

"Why does he have to stay with anyone?!" Roy whined, like that of a spoilt child not getting their own way.

"Dammit Roy! Who knows what side affects that transmutation could have on him! You're the state alchemist and more importantly, he looks up to you! Look after him!"

"But-" Roy was silenced by a gunshot, he blinked, looking up at the bullet hole above his head, glaring at Riza and storming off into his office, to the bewildered chimera. Riza holstered her weapon.

"He's such a child..."

Roy's front door clicked as the lock opened, swinging open to reveal the roomy 4-bedroomed home. The interior had a fine oak finish, and Edward could smell the ash from the fire in the lounge, and large quantities of polish lapped at his senses. The heavy scent of wax from the hundred of candles that the pyromaniac before him burnt a day. Riza followed them in, having driven the pair home, not trusting the colonel not to just drop the teen off at the military dorms. The blonde-alchemist stuck close to her, emotional vibes from the flame alchemist more than a little disconcerting. Riza smiled, softly ruffling the boy's hair.

"Don't worry about him, he's just sulking. He's a pussy-cat." Roy grumbled, glancing back at the pair of blondes, kicking off his shoes, pulling the jacket Ed had borrowed from his small frame, hanging it up, focusing his glare on Riza.

"I'll seen you soon sweetie." Riza smiled at Ed, giving him one last reassuring pat, before glaring back at Roy.

"Behave." She remarked, before leaving herself. Mustang grumbled, running his fingers through his ebony hair. '_This is going to be a long night...' _he thought to himself, watching the chimera child in front of him.

"You hungry short-stuff?" Roy yawned, his patience wearing thin. Edward snarled, his golden eyes narrowing. Roy blinked at the boy and glared.  
"Alright, I won't feed you then" He grumbled, mumbling loud enough for Edward to hear. "Grumpy little.." He glanced at Ed for his reaction, but blinked when he instead found the teen grinning at him, with an evil glint in his eye.

"...What?" Roy blinked and paled, Ed's grin widened and he nodded, folding his arms. Roy growled, glaring at him, then blinked a smirk returning to his face.

"Oh whatever.. S'not like you can actually _tell_ Riza." Ed blinked, his face falling slightly, he growled clenching his fists. He'd always hated the colonel bastard, sending him on pointless missions, always mocking and degrading him in front of the people he considered friends. Mustang was quite obviously an idiot. Ed snarled, turning and storming off, disappearing around the corner of Mustang's hall, leaving a bewildered Mustang standing, blinking in the hallway.

**Sorry it's so short -.- I wanted to make it longer than the first chapter, but I've written this up in my notebook, and I didn't divide it up into chapters.. and well this was the only sensible place to leave this one really.. xD Sorry, I do think the next will be longer though. :) **


	3. Learning Curves

**Chapter Three – Learning curves **

**As I said, I hope this chapter will be longer than the last two, but who knows haha xD It looks long hand written, but it's never as long on the pc is it xD So really, it's not my fault; it's technologies! :D * Smirks * Yup. Wormed my way outta that one like a prooo.**

Anyway, Enjoy! :) 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Edward stopped, now lost in the corridors and halls of Mustang's home. He gulped, rubbing his eyes, willing them to stop producing tears. None of this was his fault, he didn't ask to be here with that ass-hole, he didn't ask to be a part of that experiment, or to lose his voice. Part of him wanted to just go back to travelling with Al, searching for the stone. As hard as those times were, at least he had something to focus on. He growled, gritting his teeth hard, running his fingers through his hair, hissing as the sharp claws caught his scalp lightly. His heart was thudding hard behind it's cage, the lump still prominent in his throat. How could he be so selfish as to wish Alphonse back into that sorry excuse for a body, especially now he was happy and with Winry, just because he himself felt useless and bored. He growled, his breathing hitching slightly, when he saw it. The loft hatch, slightly ajar, showing off the high beams, that were, in fact, obvious in the lower floors of the house as well. He blinked at them, an ear twitching as he heard a thump, and Mustang cursing. Ed sized up the distance between him and the hatch, jumping and catching the edge, hissing as his battered body protested, and climbed in, already feeling the panic ebb away. He manoeuvred his way up onto the beam, curling the long tail around it for support, and sat, feeling safer than ever. He looked around the loft, taking in the vast space, filled mostly with boxes and old furniture. Edward glanced at the hatch, wondering if he should have closed it up or not. He leant back against a support beam, pushing the thought from his mind, the height bringing safety in his mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy grumbled. He hadn't said anything _that_ terrible.. Had he? No, he made fun of Edward all the time! But Edward never ran off like that, or looked as though he could cry at any moment. Roy stood in the large living room, flicking the lighter on and off in the huge fireplace, trying to get a spark. He eventually gave up, admitting he was still too lazy to get the gloves from his jacket, and turned a little more of his attention to the situation at hand; Edward, or, to be more precise, the lack of him. Edward wasn't usually the fleeing type, he thought, checking the rooms one by one on the first floor. Edward usually fought tooth and nail not to lose to the colonel. Roy stopped as it hit him suddenly. He'd gone to far, he, something the notorious flame had never cared to admit. Edward hadn't fought back, because he couldn't fight back. He couldn't retaliate to Mustang's taunts verbally, and his battered condition, physically would have been out of question. Not to mention, the Colonel would have had him court-martialled for attacking a superior, out of pride alone. Mustang gulped, growling as he rummaged for the small blonde upstairs, checking the rooms with a little more vigour as guilt fuelled his frustration. He stopped, running his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily as he wandered back downstairs, sitting down at the kitchen island. He looked at the phone, his heart sinking. It was time to do something, he _really_ wished he didn't have to do. It was time to call in the forces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"YOU DID WHAT!?"** Riza exclaimed down the phone, causing Roy to flinch and hold the phone away from his ear, gulping.  
"...Sorry?" It was worth a try.

"Roy, you idiot! How'd you manage to lose him already!? It's been an hour!" Roy didn't mention his 30 minute search, or his 15 minute escaped with the lighter and the hearth. An hour sounded better than 15 minutes, by a long stretch.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just teasing him! I always tease him! He just ran off, it's not my fault he's over-sensitive." the colonel whined, grumbling. He'd never accept this to be his fault, not out loud anyway, even if it was the death of him, and if Riza brought her gun, it could be. There was a pause, and a sigh. Roy heard Riza shifting some things around.

"...You're hopeless. I'll be there in ten minutes.... Idiot." and with that, she hung up. Roy sighed, placing the phone back into the cradle, slumping into his usual seat on the sofa.

"S'not my fault."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward lay, sprawled out out on his stomach on the beam, in the third floor of the huge house. The sun was starting to inch away from the sunlight in the roof, as the moon decided to make an appearance. Edward scanned the boxes, finally deducing there was nothing of a useful nature in the loft, and Mustang only used it for storage. However it was the huge oak supports that really interested Ed. Mustang's décor followed a neutral theme, with a deep red as an accent in the rich browns and creams that covered his home and all it's surfaces. Mustang used oak a lot, to compliment the old oak beams that were a prominent feature in the lower floors, and the loft, which also doubled, as a perfect hiding place in Edward's eyes. Yep, a perfect hiding place for the miserable, angry and scared leopard-child.

"Edward! C'mon sweetie, Roy promises to keep his big mouth shut now!" Riza's voice called out through the silence, followed by a grumble from a sulky Roy. Edward blinked, and curled up on the beam slightly, peeking over the edge, trying to become invisable.

"Did you check up there?" Riza noted, pointing at the half open loft hatch.

"...No"  
"Idiot."  
"Well how did I know someone so small could- _**OW! RIZA THAT WAS MY HEAD, I ONLY GET ONE!" **_Ed gulped as Riza, followed by the disgruntled colonel, entered the loft.

"Ed?" Riza called softly, flicking on the lights. Edward's tail flicked, re-wrapping itself around the beam, attracting the unwanted attention of a certain hawk. Edward's golden eyes widened, as he flattened against the beam, his ears following suit against his hair. Roy blinked.

"What, he's a monkey now as well as a pain in the-" Riza elbowed Roy, glowering at him.

"Leopard's can climb you dumb-ass, as can Edward." she turned her attention back to the boy in question, smiling warmly. "C'mon, come down from up there.. I'll stay here tonight, so you don't need to worry about the Colonel." Edward watched her, glancing at the colonel, shifting slightly on the wide beam, a tiny whimper escaping. Roy gulped, guilt bottling in his stomach, keeping the grumpy expression plastered on his face, his arms folded as he glared up at the teen. Edward glared at the colonel, a deep growl echoing from his throat.

"C'mon Ed," Riza smiled, gesturing for Ed to come to her. "For me?" Ed turned his grumpy, but somewhat hurt, gaze to Riza, reading her for a moment, because hesitantly, making his way down from the beams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, it's longer. Not A LOT longer, but it's a good 500 words or so longer. So there. I win. * smug * **


	4. Pride Issues

**Chapter Four – Pride Issues. **

**First off I'd like to thank the people who added the story to their favourites and other such things :3 Thank youu! :D  
Also, thank you to those who reviewed!  
MYV382 – I thought he was cute as a cat too haha xD he's being such a good boy (kinda) For now :3  
Koneko Hoshi – I think of Edward as a cat too; I mean he's stubborn, proud, and very independent. I wanted to explore the idea that he's also just a kid xD even if he is about.. 17 in this haha. I wanted to try and look at the idea that he's missed out on a childhood, and is actually quite lost. * nod nod* haha xD I liked the idea of Ed finding safety in high places, like a leopard does, i'm glad it appeals to other people too! :D thank you! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The trio sat in silence around the small dinner table, located in Roy's kitchen-diner. Riza sat, eating the meal in silent, keeping a steady glare locked on the Colonel. Roy sat opposite Edward, sulking as he ate his own food, glancing at the child across the table, who sat, almost in a trance gazing listlessly at the food in front of him.

"You're supposed to eat it, not watch it." Roy grumbled at the teen, taking a mouthful of his own food. Edward flinched, blinking at the colonel, and settling on a glare, accompanied by a growl, for the dark-haired man.

"Alright then! Watch it! But when I'm done, it's going in the bin." Roy remarked, smugly. Riza rolled her eyes at the two stubborn men, standing up to clear away her own plate. '_They're both as bad as each other...'_ she sighed, watching their glaring match continue.

"If you two are quite done..." she cut in, as she saw Roy start to lean forward in his seat. "We have time for a film or something before we go to bed. Why don't you come and help me pick one Ed, while Roy clears up." she glanced at Roy, a smirk tugging at her lips. Roy blinked, gaping at her.

"EH!?" He cried, face falling to a scowl as Ed trotted smugly over to Riza, making sure to cast Roy a smug grin before leaving the room with Riza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riza glanced at the blonde-feline as the film credits rolled, watching him yawn, curled up in the small armchair in the corner of the cosy room.

"Bed." Riza barked, standing up and stretching, a yawn escaping. Roy fidgeted on the other end of the sofa, nodding and standing up following suit, glancing at Edward who just stared blankly at them both, exhaustion getting the better of him. He finally stood up gingerly, kneeding his flesh leg, trying to ward of the incoming pins and needles, as he followed the two adults up stairs. Mustang opened the door to the guest bedroom to to the left of the main, wandering in to straighten the already perfect sheets. Edward stood way, looking around the pristine room, noting the pale blue walls and dark oak furniture. There was a large oak wardrobe, tucked away in the corner of the room, accompanied by a large oak desk, with a lamp, mirror, and vase of pale yellow flowers for décor.

"There." Mustang stood upright, admiring his handiwork on the already symmetrical sheets. He looked around at Edward, who was still standing meekly in the doorway, taking in the new room before him. Mustang's stubborn glare softened, as he noticed for the first time since the blonde-boy had stumbled into the office earlier that day, how pale the small boy looked, well smaller than usual. He sighed, running his fingers through the jet black locks, worry pooling slightly in the pit of his stomach. He looked back at Edward, blinking as he noticed the boy watching him. The blonde looked innocent for once, the feline features only accenting the fragility standing in the doorway in front of him. Edward grunted, turning his look of thoughtfulness into a half-hearted glare, snapping the colonel out of his own thoughts. Roy blinked and scowled right back at Ed.

"Well then... If you need anything, I'm next door," he gulped, adding for his ego. "don't need anything." he shuffled uncomfortably and moved out of the blonde's way, side-stepping out of the room, blinking at the smirking lieutenant that stood in the hallway, before slinking into the master bedroom for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy groaned, blinking the sleep out of his obsidian eyes slowly. Sunlight snuck in through the crack in his curtains, falling across the king-sized bed, complimenting the deep crimson bed spread and cushions. He went to sit up, only to be halted by a dead-weight on his chest, preventing the desired movement. He blinked, a wave of confusion flushing over the drowsy Roy. He looked down, only to be greeted by a face full of blonde hair, mused from sleep, and a pair of velvety ears. Roy took a moment and sighed grumbling, reluctant to move and disturb the boy, but also listening to his ego screaming at him not to be used as a pillow by the kid. He looked to the clock, blinking at the note that was perched delicately on top of it. Awkwardly, he reached out for said note, noting the feminine handwriting, deducing the sender instantly. He flicked it open, skimming the text and grimacing as a small blush crept onto his face. Great, Riza had gone, granted giving him a week off, but also noting how she'd wandered in on a certain leopard-teen curled up on a certain Colonel. Roy flicked the letter away, glaring heatedly at the blonde head, gently tugging on a brown-speckled ear.

Bad move.

Ed's tail bristled instantly, and he hissed loudly, flinching away from the touch and swiping at the colonel with his clawed fingers. Roy yelped, pushing the teen away, narrowly escaping the claws, rolling out of harms way, forgetting about gravity. He fell off the bed with an audible 'thump'. He took a moment to register what had happened, before glowering up at the blonde, who was now peering over the edge of the bed, a glare set on his features. Roy blinked.

"What the hell are you glaring at me for!? You're not the one on the floor!" Ed opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when a small squeak escaped, and instead slammed his jaw shut, a tiny blush creeping onto his angry features. Roy smirked.

"Awh.. pussy-cat... is-" Ed snarled diving at Roy. Roy blinked, rolling out of the way with a second to spare. Ed growled, knelt where Roy had been only a moment before, glaring at the man.

"**WHAT THE HELL ED!? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND DIVING AT PEOPLE WHE-" **Roy blinked at Edward, who was leaning forward slightly, tail flicking, like a house-cat stalking leaves. "..Ed... Ed don't you dare..." Roy backed away slightly, glaring at the boy. "Ed..I'm warning yo-" but it was too late. Roy yelped as the feline landed on top of him, glaring down at him. Roy gasped at the sudden weight, from the automail he assumed, going to push the boy off.

**"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE RAT!"** Ed snarled, pinning Roy's arms down, glaring at him, his golden eyes fixed on Roy's obsidian. Roy blinked looking up at him, growled glaring at the boy and pushing him off roughly, getting up and storming out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**It's longer :D and some stuff happens I guess, and it's kinda a cliffhanger! :D lmao reviews and I'll answer then, and thank you for anyone who adds it to story alert or favourites! **


	5. Work Ethics

**Chapter Five – Work Ethics**

**Sorry it's been so long! I still keep getting story add's though, so I'm glad it hasn't put people off reading my fic! I've been really up to my neck, GCSE's have been taking up a lot of time, along with some other personal issues xD  
But I will try to update more often from now on! ..Try! :)  
On another note, I've completely cocked up who I replied to review wise, and who I haven't SO, here's the deal, Review this chapter, and it will DEFINITELY be answered :) Sorrryy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mustang was still grumbling as he poured the coffee from the pot to his mug. He glanced at the time, grunting as he acknowledged he had enough time to skim the paper. He'd seen hide nor hair of Edward since their 'squabble' an hour or two ago, deducting that if the small alchemist didn't turn up soon, Mustang would leave him home alone. Even though Riza had told the dark haired man not to come in, he had some urgent papers that needed picking up, and any excuse to dump the kid on someone else for an hour or so, was a good excuse indeed.

Mustang checked the time again, as he finished the paper, sighing as he got up. Where had the little blonde kreten got to? Ed was never this quiet. Voice or no voice, Edward would be heard if he wanted to be. Mustang stretched, setting out on his brief, bored search for the blonde.  
"Edwaarrrdd... Come on kitty-cat..." he called out, yawning as he heard a disgruntled grunt, and a thud as the feline-alchemist glared down at the colonel from the rustic beams. Mustang blinked looking up at the blonde, his face falling to a gaze.  
"Get down." Edward hissed back at the colonel, the leopard-ears flattening stubbornly against his skull.

"I won't ask you again Edward. Get down, or I'll MAKE you come down." The colonel's glare hardened, and Edward just hissed again, with less conviction than before, his fluffy tail bristling around the beam. Mustang shrugged, pulling one of his signature flame-embossed gloves. Edward smirked, digging his claws into the beam.

"Oh.. By the way Edward," The blonde's ears pricked as his face fell slightly, as the Colonel's signature smirk returned. "those beams hold no structural relevance to my home. They're merely décor, I won't hesitate in burning every one down." Edward paled considerably, squealing in surprise as the Colonel snapped his fingers, leaping blindly for the next beam, missing by a few inches, and landing with a thump and a yelp. Mustang's smirk widened, waiting for the smoke to clear, looking at the slightly blackened beam, then to Edward. Ed sat up wincing, placing a hand on his ribs, visibly flinching as he heard the Colonels voice.  
"Oh, nice of you to join us down here." his voice laced with a smug tone. "Now you're done playing prime ape, I need to go into the office, and you're coming with me, so get dressed, or I'm taking you like that." Ed stood up, wincing once more, glaring at the Colonel, stomping off. Roy smirked, wandering off to the kitchen to get his keys.

"Hey there Boss!" Havoc grinned as Ed and the Colonel entered the office. Riza looked over her shoulder, standing before the filing cabinet.  
"Colonel," She straightened, saluting briefly. "I thought you weren't in till next week." she commented, casting a glance towards Edward. Roy shrugged.  
"I needed to get some paperwork sorted." he mumbled, heading for his own office. Ed glared watching the colonel disappear behind the dark door of his office.

"Edward?" Ed snapped back to Riza, his glare instantly fading, looking up at the woman who now stood before him. She smiled warmly. "How's the colonel treating you?" Ed took a moment to digest, grumbling under his breath, sitting down on the leather couch. Riza blinked, expression turning serious.  
"Ed... Why are you bleeding?" Ed blinked at her, looking down at the blood staining his shirt, his ear flicking curiously. He shrugged looking at her. She knelt down in front of him, gesturing to lift his shirt.  
"What happened?" her voice stayed soft, but her expression stayed stern, as she lifting his shirt, sighing at the reopened gash and swollen ribs. Ed looked down at the damage, grimacing.  
"Jeez Boss, he didn't hit 'ya did he?" Havoc commented, inspecting the wound over Hawkeye's shoulder, chewing on his cigarette. Ed shook his head quickly, pulling a face at the idea.

"Then what?" Fuery's small voice piped up, leaning on the arm of the couch. Ed glanced in Fuery's direction, hissing through his teeth as Riza dabbed gently at the wound. Falman passed Ed a pad of paper, along with a pencil, and Ed scrawled out the morning's events.

"He tried to set you on fire!" Havoc piped up, reading the events. Ed's ear flicked shaking his head, pointing at the word 'beam'. Havoc shrugged, clearly not seeing the difference. "Are you sure Ed should be staying with him?" he remarked, directing the question at Riza. Riza stood up, heading for the first aid cabinet, pulling out a bandage and some tape.  
"For now, Edward has no where else to go, I'll talk to the colonel." she stated, gently bandaging Edward rib's. Ed groaned, snatching the pad and scrawling a message. Falman took the pad from him reading the message aloud.  
"Why can't I stay in the dorms?" the men looked to Riza, Ed scowling at the bandage, pulling his shirt back down. Riza stood up brushing down her uniform.  
"Not an option Edward. I'm sorry but no one knows the side affects, if any, this transmutation may have." Ed's scowl deepened, growling. Havoc ruffled his hair, slumping into the seat next to him.

"Awh, cheer up boss, the Colonel will come around, he's great fun when he loosens up." Ed grumbled, his tail flicking agitatedly.

Roy looked up as his office door clicked open, watching the blonde lieutenant enter, silently shutting the door behind her.  
"Colonel," Oh god here it comes. Roy sat back in his chair, watching the lieutenant with cool, obsidian eyes.  
"Yes Lieutenant?" He replied calmly. His eyes drifted to the gun holstered at her side, and back to her face, considering the possibility of her drawing the weapon.  
"What happened between you and Edward this morning," she started, folding her arms curtly. "He was bleeding." Roy blinked at her, clearing his throat, and regaining his composure.  
"He was? I didn't notice." he replied, glancing over his paperwork.  
"I'm sure you didn't. What happened?" Roy shrugged coyly.  
"Nothing much. He was being stubborn and fell."  
"From where?"  
"One of the beams in my living room."  
"Why was he up there colonel?" Roy shrugged once more, looking back at the lieutenant, leaning his chin atop the makeshift platform created by lacing his fingers together.  
"Why would I know Lieutenant. Edward is strange."  
"So why did he fall?" Riza pressed, waiting to hear the colonel's string of excuses. "Because Edward seems to have gotten the impression that you tried to set the beam on fire." Roy stiffened, clearing his throat.  
"Fire may have been administered..." Riza rolled her eyes sighing heavily.  
"You really thought that trying to set him on fire would get him to open up to you?" Roy grumbled, mumbling.  
"He won't be opening up much with no voice will he..."  
"Colonel!" Riza snapped, catching Roy's gaze. She sighed once more. "Sir this isn't going to get him out of your hair. It will just make him worse, he's not going to calm down and listen to you, if you try and set him on fire."  
"...The beam." he mumbled.  
"What?" Riza raised an eyebrow.  
"..I tried to set the beam on fire. Not him." Riza watched him for a moment, waiting for the smirk, but it didn't come.  
"..That.. makes it okay does it?" Roy's eyes narrowed, mumbling.  
"Probably not." Roy growled standing up, grabbing his papers. "I'll do the rest at home." he uttered, getting up and edging round the desk, going to step past his lieutenant.  
"Try talking to him.. nicely." Riza murmured as he stepped alongside her, her voice soft.

Roy glanced at Ed, who was sat in the passenger seat of the car, looking back at the road. He gripped the the steering wheel a little tighter, sighing.  
"..How is your side now?" he inquired, through his teeth. Ed's freckled ears flicked, and he looked up at the colonel, raising an eyebrow, a clearly bewildered expression across his face. The colonel glanced at him, grumbling to cover up the embarrassed frown.

"Well?" Ed watched him for a moment, then blinked and smirked, folding his arms. Roy glanced back and moaned.  
"Yeah alright, Riza told me to talk to you." Ed rolled his eyes, shaking his head hopelessly, looking back out the window. Roy sighed. This wouldn't be easy.  
"...S'pretty cloudy today." he mumbled, stubbornly continuing. Ed's jaw dropped, and his stare bore holes into the colonel's head. The colonel mentally face palmed, cursing himself for trying to talk about the weather. The WEATHER of ALL things. Ed continued to stare, his ears drooping hopelessly, shaking his head once more, a disappointed groan echoing.

"''EY! I'm trying alright!" Roy defended, pulling into his drive, growling. Ed merely rolled his eyes, undoing the seat belt and hopping out of the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Here we are! Another chapter :3 I hope it was worth the wait, but probably not haha. Poor Eddy-kins, living with mean ol' Roy :3 haha no Roy's just a failure when it comes to Ed. :3  
**


End file.
